


Love Me Like You Do

by lovelyairi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Barebacking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Romance, it's very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: Kyungsoo waits above the city for his lover to return





	Love Me Like You Do

Kyungsoo stands in front of the large window panes in a penthouse metres above the ground with his lips pursed and his hands clutched around a small glass of half drunk wine. His toes curl in his dollar store slippers as he adjusts his weight to the other foot, his hip jutting out as he did so. He was currently dressed in a large white button down top and some shorts that he wasn’t even sure belonged to him or not. This definitely wasn’t his first time being in Japan but every time he returned here there was something about Tokyo that pulled him into a state of wonder.

Anyone could argue that the city lights during the night were the same for each city and honestly Kyungsoo would agree, but his only exception would be the city lights of Tokyo. They were different. If you asked him to explain himself he wouldn’t be able to but he was stubborn and he’d stick to his point even if there was no proof. To Kyungsoo the world below was lively during the night, however it wasn’t aggressive like Las Vegas the so called “city that never sleeps”. Kyungsoo just liked it a lot. He also really liked this penthouse, as it had a feature of purple and blue lights that made Kyungsoo feel like he was in a completely different world.

He tilts his head back as he swallows the rest of his wine and he sets the glass atop the coaster settled on the low table behind him as he grabs the small black remote control. Kyungsoo hums to himself before he changes the song, his eyes fluttering closed as the slow beats and strong bass reverberated inside of his chest. Kyungsoo smiles as he listens to the music, a feeling of bliss erupting from deep within simply because he really liked this song. He stretches out his arms and twirls around as the song progresses to the chorus, where the music truly came alive.

Kyungsoo wasn’t exactly a gifted dancer but that didn’t mean he couldn’t dance. Well if you could count slowly spinning around and the occasional body roll here and there. He smiled and sang along to his favourite parts until the song came to an end, to which he exhaled in relief and shook his head because wow what an amazing song. Kyungsoo hears the sound of clapping in the near distance and he opens his eyes, a smile already on his lips as he meets the intense gaze of his one and only.

“Welcome back Jongin,” Kyungsoo greets in a bright voice as the next song begins and he looks over his man. Jongin looks exactly like how he did when he left hours prior, however his hair is slightly messy and his tie is loose, his shirt untucked and his blazer gone. Kyungsoo absolutely _adores_ how Jongin looks in this lighting. The blue and purple lights mix beautifully on his golden skin and he looks other worldly, like a god. His chiseled features are wonderfully shadowed and Kyungsoo wants him.

And so Kyungsoo steps closer to Jongin with his toes pointed, his arms outstretched like he was going to attempt a pirouette. Jongin comes forward and he catches Kyungsoo in his arms before any harm could potentially be done and he’s rewarded by the most precious of giggles. The two spin around for a bit, completely off beat from the music before Jongin dips Kyungsoo lower. Kyungsoo lifts his leg in an attempt to complete the pose but he’s not that flexible so his leg just hangs awkwardly in the air.

“I’m back,” Jongin looks down at Kyungsoo with the fondest and warmest eyes, resembling that of milk chocolate before he kisses his nose and sets him down onto his feet. Kyungsoo approaches the window and he gestures for Jongin to follow, immediately melting into the embrace he’s rewarded from behind. Kyungsoo almost wants to jump from glee but last time he did that Jongin ended up with a bruise on his chin so he decided not to. Instead he held Jongin’s hands that were clasped below his belly button and he leaned back comfortably.

“Can we go somewhere nice this Saturday?” Kyungsoo asks quietly and Jongin doesn’t answer for a moment. Kyungsoo knows that he’s probably contemplating his schedule which Jongin never actually told him about. To which he was thankful. He could understand the notion of wanting something separate from his work life and if Kyungsoo was it than that was that. It wasn’t like Jongin never gave him a heads up on when he’d need to travel after all. A few things that Kyungsoo did know was that Kim Jongin was also a world renowned ballerino who was living out his dreams and was currently on a world tour.

Kyungsoo himself was a classical musician who often stayed home writing music and analyzing music for universities and companies alike. The two had met when Jongin’s company contacted Kyungsoo personally, wanting a piece composed for the ballerino. Later on Kyungsoo had learned that Jongin was the one who found him via his blog and was determined to work with him. The two clicked more than they’d ever expected and here they were, spending their nights together in various countries as they toured the world. The two worked with each other but never in a way that could possibly damage their relationship. Kyungsoo focused on the music while Jongin the performance. They’d achieved an odd harmony.

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” Kyungsoo whispers and he can feel the way Jongin tenses behind him. It wasn’t a known fact to those who weren’t close to him but Jongin was a workaholic, a perfectionist. He spent ungodly hours trapped inside of the practice room with nothing but himself and his critical thoughts. It was unhealthy. He wouldn’t eat, he’d rarely sleep and if he did it’d be for an hour of so on the floor of the practice room before he’d go right back into dancing. Over time things had gotten better, mainly because both his manager and Kyungsoo himself had done their best to ease Jongin out of his routine.

It didn’t mean that he was completely stress free before a performance though. Kyungsoo knew that Jongin still wanted to remain in the practice room, shutting himself in to deliver what he believed would be the perfect performance even though he’d never once achieved it. Kyungsoo could understand but at the same time he didn’t want to see Jongin wasting away like he had before. When they first met Jongin had been on the skinnier side, much less extravagant than his heavily edited photos that Kyungsoo was used to seeing in magazines.

As years had passed Jongin had gained some weight, mostly in muscle mass and he was smiling more, his skin healthy and he had a natural glow to him. Kyungsoo was aware that ballet was an extremely disciplinary dance genre and so he wasn’t too surprised that Jongin had been the way he was. He was just glad that Jongin could bring himself to relax a little before a performance now. Well at least the night before. Kyungsoo was sure that before he even woke tomorrow, Jongin would already be gone.

“I hope to make it one of my best shows,” Jongin replies and he presses a kiss against Kyungsoo’s temple. He doesn’t stop there, cupping Kyungsoo’s cheek so that he could turn his head and gain more access to his face. Kyungsoo closes his eyes and he grins as Jongin plants kisses along his forehead, his nose, his cheeks and he turns his body once their lips meet. His arms wrapping around Jongin’s neck as he pressed their bodies against one another. Jongin holds his hips and does the same, smiling into the kiss once he notices how needy Kyungsoo is.

“Love me please,” Kyungsoo breathes onto Jongin’s lips and he’s delighted when he’s swept off of his feet. Jongin doesn’t forget to grab the remote control from the table before he proceeds to carry Kyungsoo into the bedroom. Of course Kyungsoo doesn’t make it any easier for him by swinging his legs so Jongin tightens his grip as a playful warning, mumbling about how they were going to fall if he didn’t behave. Kyungsoo is thrown ungracefully onto the bed and he rolls a bit before lifting his head with a frown, Jongin doesn’t apologize and he just laughs, turning off the music before he looks at Kyungsoo who’s laying on his stomach.

“Come on now, I want you naked,” Jongin smiles and Kyungsoo pouts but does as he’s told. He knows how much Jongin dislikes undressing him. On some occasions it was hot and essential to their foreplay but most days it was easier to just get onto the bed naked together before they began. Kyungsoo looks over to his left, avoiding Jongin’s gaze as he unbuttons his shirt and tosses it onto the floor. Just as he’s about to remove his shorts he decided to lie back down but facing Jongin this time.

Jongin stares at him with one raised eyebrow and Kyungsoo bites his lips before he lifts his hips. He carefully shimmies off his shorts which of course have nothing underneath and he removes one side before spreading his legs. Kyungsoo kicks down the pants and catches them with his toes before he drops them onto the floor beside Jongin, his whole body exposed as he lies back on the duvet. Kyungsoo flaccid cock begins to harden against his tummy as Jongin’s eyes grow dark. He squirms as his thighs shake and threaten to close, since he can’t see Jongin’s expression very well.

Kyungsoo watches as Jongin removes his clothing, dropping each piece onto the floor from a height as he does. His tie ends up falling onto the bed and Kyungsoo kicks it off just as Jongin is reaching for it so he ends up kicking Jongin’s hand instead. The two cry out in pain and Jongin snatches his toe out of spite, laughing when Kyungsoo squeals and tries to pull away. He ends up wriggling his way to the middle of the bed, propping himself up on his elbows as Jongin removes the last of his clothing. Kyungsoo spreads his legs again as Jongin gets onto the bed and he opens his arms, letting Jongin fall onto him as their lips connect in a much needed kiss.

For a moment they remain still, their breaths intertwined as their lips simply mesh. Jongin’s arms wrap around Kyungsoo tightly and they embrace one another, their naked bodies flush together. Kyungsoo enjoys the contact immensely, loving how safe he felt with Jongin holding him like this. It was these simple moments of intimacy that he was thankful for. Tonight there was something more than sheer lust, there was affection. Although of course once touching it was hard to keep their hands from wandering.

And so Kyungsoo ended up rolling on top of Jongin which calloused fingertips spreading his ass apart. Kyungsoo ran his fingers through Jongin’s hair and his breath hitched when a mischievous hand grazed his balls. He kissed Jongin on the forehead before leaning over him for the lube that was hidden in the bedside table. Jongin ended up making full use of the skin in front of him and he didn’t hesitate to kiss the softness of Kyungsoo’s tummy or nibble on his nipples. Kyungsoo breathes heavily and his other arm supporting his weight is shaking so much he’s afraid he’ll drop onto Jongin before he can find the lube.

Luckily Kyungsoo fishes out the half empty lube in a hurry and he places it on Jongin’s chest before he turns around so that his ass is facing his lover. Completely forgetting about whatever Jongin plans to do with his bottom half Kyungsoo is easily distracted by the sight of Jongin’s half hard member resting on his abdomen. Kyungsoo smiles and he presses the pad of his index finger against the glimmering head of Jongin’s cock, his tongue running across his bottom lip when he sees the appendage twitch. Kyungsoo gasps as cold lube is poured directly over his entrance and he turns back to glare at Jongin, because he knows how much he hates that.

Jongin doesn’t even look at him and instead begins working a fingertip inside, tickling his inner thighs playfully as he places a kiss on Kyungsoo’s left cheek. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and he doesn’t Jongin any warning, he leans down and nestles the head of his cock into his mouth and without using his hands he deepthroats it in one go. Jongin’s hips stutter and a broken moan escapes from his lips as a heat unique to Kyungsoo devours him, he unconsciously presses in his finger further and Kyungsoo groans when his prostate is brushed.

They easily fall into a cycle, Jongin attempting to focus on stretching his lover while Kyungsoo bobs his head up and down, wanting to see those hairy and strong thighs shake. Kyungsoo quivers when a third finger is worked inside of him and he unconsciously pushes his ass back to feel more. What he doesn’t expect is for Jongin to remove his fingers completely before gripping his hips, Kyungsoo cries out as Jongin’s cock slips from his mouth and he’s pulled back until he’s sitting on his lover’s face.

“Oh fuck,” Kyungsoo curses as he’s brought into a whole other world of pleasure, one that he didn’t visit that often. Kyungsoo moans loudly as he practically rides Jongin’s face and he pulls off when the sensation becomes overwhelming, his orgasm dangerously near. Jongin senses this and he sits up, licking his lips before he holds Kyungsoo’s face, bringing him in for another kiss. He then pressed a kiss against Kyungsoo’s shaved head, never forgetting to show his love for it before he gently pushes his lover down onto the bed.

Kyungsoo places a pillow underneath his lower back and he watches as Jongin enters him with the utmost care. He loves the way Jongin’s brows furrow as he concentrates, how a natural pout forms on his swollen lips and most importantly, how he tries not to lose himself in his own pleasure because he always remembers to put Kyungsoo first. Once Jongin is fully inside of him Kyungsoo holds out his hands, Jongin immediately laces their fingers and he pushes their joined hands into the mattress, leaning down to kiss Kyungsoo.

As their tongues dance Jongin begins to move, having grown accustomed to Kyungsoo’s body language after their many years and intimate moments. Kyungsoo breaks the kiss to moan as his prostate is struck and Jongin moves into the suck at his throat. Their hands are clasped tightly and Kyungsoo unconsciously wraps his legs around Jongin’s hips, wanting him even closer, even deeper. Jongin complies and he lets go of Kyungsoo’s hands just so he can cradle his head, inhaling his lips in one swift motion. Kyungsoo naturally digs his nails into Jongin’s back and he loves the feeling of muscles moving beneath his heated fingertips.

“I love you so much,” Jongin’s voice sounds rough, as if he’s speaking from the depths of his soul. Kyungsoo stares into those honest eyes and he focuses on the feeling of Jongin moving inside of him. The drag of his bare cock inside of him, the harsh smack of Jongin’s toned thighs against his own, the slap of his balls against his ass. Fuck he loved this man so much. He was everything he could ever want. Jongin was too honest, too true, Kyungsoo was the luckiest man alive. He gets lost in the glisten of Jongin’s sweat beneath the blue lights and he kisses him.

“I love you too, more than anything,” Kyungsoo whispers and he bites Jongin’s bottom lip, dragging him into more kisses. Jongin’s hips begin to hasten and Kyungsoo purposely clenches around him. Jongin’s eyes close and his breaths grow short, Kyungsoo holds his cheeks and kisses them throughout it all, wanting his lover to reach his end. Jongin jolts forward as the first wave of pleasure overcomes him and he almost loses his grip, his mouth open as he pants on Kyungsoo’s cheek. Kyungsoo whispers sweet nothings into his ear all the while, soothing him with that velvet voice of his.

Kyungsoo lets out a deep breath as warmth fills him and he takes hold of Jongin’s hand, wrapping it around his own member before he empties himself onto his chest, having only needed a little touch to reach his own euphoria. Smiles work their way onto their lips and Jongin leans up with lidded eyes, sleepily kissing Kyungsoo before exhaustion causes him to flop down once more. They remain connected for a long while since Kyungsoo always liked keeping Jongin inside of him. It does begin to feel a little weird after a few minutes though so he sits up and pulls away, clenching when he feels a few droplets escaping his throbbing entrance.

He grabs a pack of baby wipes inside of the nightside drawer and tosses the lube back inside as he does. Kyungsoo wipes himself down and he reaches for the remote control, turning off the lights before he tosses it onto the ground. Kyungsoo nestles close to Jongin who’s already drifted off by now and he kisses his sweaty hair, holding him dear as he covers them both in the duvet even though they were half on it. Kyungsoo struggles with getting it out under Jongin who laughs in amusement.

“You weren’t asleep yet?” Kyungsoo mumbles and Jongin shakes his head. Although the room is pitch black the soft glow of the city lights below shine in from the window as well as the gentle peek of moonlight and Kyungsoo smiles when he sees those fond eyes looking at him. He leans in closer and kisses Jongin’s nose. Kyungsoo giggles as Jongin pulls him into his arms and he’s given a smooch on the forehead before they finally fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in a long time tbh LOL  
> I don't have much to say about this but I like it <3  
> The way Kyungsoo listens to music in the beginning is how I do tbh BAHA without the dancing and turning, that is reserved for when I live alone cough cough  
> Thank you for reading! Do leave a comment ;; <3  
> Also I love blue lighting so so much so I wanted to add it in


End file.
